Open your eyes
by Lilaewen
Summary: L'aîné Winchester ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette chasse se déroule de cette manière. /!\Léger SuperWhoLock, mention de couples homosexuels


BONJOUR ! Aujourd'hui, mercredi 26 août 2015, je fais mon entrée dans les fandoms Supernatural et Sherlock ! Cette idée m'est apparue, et je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?" C'est également mon premier crossover !

Il y a sûrement des incohérences, j'en suis désolée, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer si vous en repérez !

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

Dean n'avait fait que trois pas dans l'appartement qu'il sentit déjà quatre yeux scrutateurs sur lui. Il fit face à ses deux interlocuteurs, gardant la tête haute.

" Monsieur Holmes, j'ai besoin de v-

\- On ne peut pas vous aider. "

Ce n'était pas le-dis Holmes qui avait répondu, mais bien son colocataire, un petit blond connu sous le nom de John Watson.

" Vous ne savez même pas ce que j-

\- Si, mais c'est inutile de continuer à lutter. "

S'ils lui coupaient la parole une troisième fois, le Winchester se promit de leur foutre une raclée.

" Pourriez-vous au moins écout-

\- John a raison. Au revoir. "

Et voilà que le célèbre détective s'y mettait ! Dean était vraiment à deux doigts de péter un câble, surtout qu'il ne savait pas de quoi les deux autres parlaient.

" Je ne lutte contre rien, je chasse.

\- Chasser ou lutter contre... Ça... C'est la même chose.

\- Je ne lutte pas contre les loups-garous, monsieur Watson, je les chasse !

\- Un loup-garou ? Vous êtes là pour ça ? "

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, avec le médecin. Quant au grand brun, il les observaient, _l_ 'observait, sans dire un mot.

" C'est pire que ce que je croyais.

\- Monsieur Holmes..

\- Je me fiche de votre loup-garou , et vous aussi. "

Mais que racontait-il ? Les frères Winchester chassaient des monstres depuis des années, même si c'était leur première fois à Londres. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Castiel voulait absolument s'occuper de cette chasse, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. De là à dire qu'il s'en fichait...

" On vous a amener ici pour vous faire réaliser. Je suis désolé mais, et ce malgré tous vos efforts, vous n'êtes pas hétéro.

\- Bien sûr que si ! "

Dean avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Lui, pas hétéro ? Dean Winchester serait gay ! Rien ne lui paraissait plus improbable que ça.

" John ?

\- Je l'ai moi même remarqué, hum...

\- Dean Winchester.

\- Je l'ai moi même remarqué, Dean. Peut-être est-ce dans votre regard, dans votre posture, ou simplement est-ce dû à l'ange en trench-coat, ayant la même attitude gênée en votre présence que vous en la sienne, en bas de notre rue. Ou bien ais-je simplement assisté à l'un de vos -sans doute nombreux- échanges de regards avant que vous ne montiez nous voir. Peut-être est-ce un ensemble, peut-être est-ce un élément distinct. "

Dean n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Il serait gay, et avec Castiel en plus ? Son meilleur ami ? C'était ridicule, leur relation était amicale et purement platonique ! C'était vrai qu'ils avaient tendance à se comprendre en un coup d'oeil. Et que des fois ses yeux restaient plongés dans le magnifique regard bleu de l'ange. Et c'était vrai qu'il lui arrivait de traîner légèrement sur les lèvres de son ami. C'était aussi vrai que leur relation était légèrement ambiguë, mais c'était clair. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel était autre chose que de l'amour, c'était plus... Compliqué.

" C'est n'importe quoi. Je me tire d'ici.

\- Faites donc ça... Sachez juste, monsieur Winchester, que je ne me trompe jamais. Et puis, abandonnez cette soit-disant chasse qui vous à menée jusqu'à nous. Un ami à nous, un Docteur s'occupe très bien de ce genre de menaces, et je ne le vois pas dans les alentours. "

Le chasseur fuit l'appartement plus qu'il ne le quitta. Il reprit contenance en faisant face à son... A Castiel.

" - Alors ?

\- Ils ne nous aideront pas, puisqu'il n'y a apparemment aucune chasse.

\- Rien d'autre, Dean ?

\- Hum.. Non, rien d'autre.

\- Oh... "

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais, à ce moment là, Dean cru percevoir plus de déception dans ses yeux qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Quand au détective et au médecin, et bien.. Ils l'avaient dit eux-même: rien ne sert de lutter contre ses sentiments.

Pas taper ! Pas taper !

La fin est assez ouverte, je vous l'accorde. Et c'est vrai que l'histoire en soit est assez... Vague ~ Pourquoi pas une suite, pour éclaircir tout ça ? ;)

Lâcher une petite review c'est facile, rapide, et ça fait plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas !


End file.
